This time, Let's do Karaoke!
by VioletTheWolf734
Summary: Each month the nations will have a small party at any country that is available, attending is optional, but this time, Alfred had an idea: instead of a boring party, lets do a singing party! Japan has offered, and it seems like things were going to get reaaaal weird. Rated M because I'm Paraniod, Human names used(everyone is still nations), OOC, slow updates. You have been warned!
1. Choo(sing)

**hello people! This might get abandoned, it depends. But for now, lets just get on with this!**

 **I do not own hetalia.**

* * *

 **Choo(sing)**

 **sorrynotsorry, be prepared for bad puns and jokes in all my story's.**

It was just as the World Conference was finishing up when-

"DUDES! CAN WE HAVE A KARAOKE SESSION INSTEAD OF JUST THE REGULAR PARTIES AND STUFF? IT WOULD BE SO COOL!"

...What Alfred said. Alfred, please don't interrupt me in the future.

Everyone stilled.

"Well, I suppose we could..." Ludwig trailed off, looking thoughtful.

"Ve~I like that idea! We can all sing! But where can we do it?" Of course Feliciano would agree. Japan hesitated, but still spoke up.

"I-I think we could do it at my place." Upon seeing the other nations confused looks, he elaborated. "Because the technology at my place is quite good, as well as that I have a karaoke room with a lot of songs."

A murmur throughout the room.

"Then it is decided, we will go to Kiku's place. I suppose we will need to stay over, if we all want to...sing?" Ludwig, ever so strict, decided, already going on to the details. Kiku nodded.

"Hai, I will prepare everything. Everyone will just need to bring what they need."

"THAT'S GREAT DUDE! SO-"

"ALFRED! Bloody hell, talk quieter!" Arthur frowned. Alfred was a tad bit too excited about this whole thing.

"Jeez Arthur. So do you need help Kiku?"

Japan blinked.

"Ah, it would be appreciated, Alfred-kun."

Alfred grinned.

"Awesome! I'll pop over a day before to help you, is that enough?"

"Mmn, that would be very helpful. Thank you." Kiku said, silently thinking that Alfred probably just wanted to get an idea of how everything worked. His things _were_ going to be diffrent to the karaoke at Alfred's play after all, and Alfred knew.

"ENOUGH!" Ludwig ordered. "Then it is decided, once again, this is optional, but for those going, it will be at Kiku's place, anytime of the day, and bring what you need for a weeks stay at least. Dismissed!"

As the nations filtered out, Feliciano bounded over to Kiku, Ludwig, Alfred and Arthur.

"Ve~ I can't wait! It's going to be so fun, especially if its at you're place Kiku! I'll see Arthur and Alfred there then! _Ciao! "_

Ludwig sighed.

"Then I will take my leave as well. See you then."

This left Kiku, Alfred, and Arthur.

"Arthur-kun, you will come?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, of course. I think I can only come on the day however. Sorry, I don't think I can help out."

Kiku gave a small smile.

" _Daijoubu._ It will be mostly transferring thing around, so especially with Alfred-kun's Strength, I don't think there will be need for any other help. I appreciate you caring."

"Alright then! I'll see you then Kiku! See you Iggy!"

"My name is not Iggy you bloody wanker!"

With Alfred and Ig-Arthur gone, Kiku allowed himself a smile.

"まあ、それは私が通常のカラオケマシンの代わりに使用するようだ。" **(1)**

* * *

 **(1)-Japanese= "Well, it seems I will use that one instead of a regular Karaoke machine" or something. There is only so much Google translate can do.;;**

 **Hmm. What does Kiku mean?**

 **so this is just the start of the idea!**

 **Song requests are welcome! Who should sing first?**

 **It can be duets, trios, or even quartets singing, I don't mind. The songs are not limited either. I will accept Vocaloid songs as well as any other song, e.g Safe and Sound. Other language songs are...acceptable, you will just have to bear with horrible translations. (Laughs awkwardly) as for songs that are kinda...- _ -, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), or has swear words, they are...acceptable, it's the reason why this is rated M, but please refrain from sending _heaps_ of these songs. **

**so thats all! I will update as soon as I can and when I get reviews!**


	2. Italy Twins?

**Hello!**

 **I do not own Hetalia or any songs used!**

* * *

It was now one day before the other nations came, and sure enough, a bit after Kiku had finished breakfast, there was a knock on the door.

"Ah, Alfred-san, please come in."

Alfred grinned, ooh this is gonna be so fun.

 ** _HErro, I am a line..._**

The two spent the whole day getting ready, gathering things to put in the Karaoke room, moving things out, getting enough food, cleaning and getting the guest rooms ready, and by the end of the day, the two, now tired nations straight out collapsed onto their respective beds/futon.

 ** _The next day/_**

Kiku and Alfred had woken up, had some food, showered, when Arthur showed up.

"Ello there. Kiku, is there anything you still need help with?"

Kiku shook his head, while guiding Arthur inside.

" _Iie,_ Alfred-san helped me with everything. Now we just need to wait for everyone to show up, then we can start singing."

Arthur nodded. They had now arrived to the living room, where Alfred was, reading one of Kiku's manga.

"Hey Iggy!"

"My name is not Iggy you bloody wanker!"

When the three were seated comfortably, with Arthur and Kiku nursing tea, and Alfred had...coke... when Arthur had a question.

"Kiku, how will we choose who sings and what they sing?"

Alfred perked up at that. Apparently he had forgotten about that. Kiku smiled.

"Ah, we will simply be writing our names on slips of paper, putting them in a bowl, and I will draw out one slip, or maybe a few. Whoever's name is on that slip or slips will sing. As for what songs we will sing, I have just about all the songs in the world, and I have a special...chooser that will automatically choose a song for the singer."

Alfred was now interested.

"Oh that sounds so cool! How does the choosing thing work?"

"The singer, or singers, will have a choice of letting the chooser read their palms, and choose a song, or the singer can choose a song that they themselves like. Oh, and as long as you are willing, you can just sing or sing with people whenever."

Alfred and Arthur nodded. That seemed good enough. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Other nations must be here!"

Kiku and Arthur sighed, following the energetic American.

"TIME YOU GUYS ARRIIVED!"

At the door was Francis, Matthew(who?), Feliciano, Lovino, and Antonio.

"Well I can say that I didn't expect a group like this to come together." Arthur remarked, raising an eyebrow.

Lovino huffed.

"Tch, we only came together because we happened to meet on the way here. Like I would want to be together with the French Bastard."

Antonio just smiled and glomped Lovino, causing the Italian to start cursing. Francis just winked, and Matthew (attempted) to say hello.

"Well, come in everyone. We may start, if it is okay. "

With Kiku's statement, as well as the other's enthusiasm, everyone soon found themselves seated in the 'Karaoke Room'. Alfred grinned.

"Well? Let's start dudes!"

Francis rolled his eyes.

"Alfred, _mon cher_ , you haven't explained what to do yet."

"Huh?" Alfred blinked, then rubbed his head. "Ahahaha, I guess I forgot! So, everyone, just write your names on these slips of paper and put them in this bowl."

Catching on to what Alfred was suggesting, everyone soon did as instructed. Once everything was done, Kiku put his hand in the bowl.

"I will mix everything up a little, then draw the name."

"Ve Kiku~ Can we do a duet first?"

Kiku blinked, then nodded.

"Of course Feliciano-kun. So, the first duet will be..."He drew out two slips of paper. "Lovino-san and Feliciano-kun."

Feliciano started ve-ing happily, while Lovino grumbled about 'stupid brothers' and why **I** have to sing' and 'tomato bastard'. And of course, they had to be interrupted by, once again, the doorbell. Kiku sighed.

"I will go and see who is there. Feliciano-kun, Lovino-san, please help yourselves to the songs."

 **A few moments later(please read in the spongbob narrarator voice. It makes this much more amusing)**

Japan came back with Gilbert and Ludwig, the former making his way to Francis with a "Francey Pants!" And Ludwig taking a seat next to his brother. The Italian bros then came up to Kiku.

"Kiku? Can we do these two?"

Kiku looked at the song-s that they had chosen. Interestingly enough, the songs chosen were two separate songs, yet could be sang/put together.

"These two are fine. I think I have a track of a mashup of the songs you and Lovino-san has selected. Would you like me to find that for you?"

"Ve, thanks Kiku!"

* * *

 **Hm wonder what Feli and Lovi(DONT CALL ME THAT) are going to sing?**

 **sorry for not updating in so long! I have some auditions in USA, so I didn't have much time to write I'm afraid ^^;; On the otherhand-FINALLY MY BTS MERCH HAS ARRIVED AODHBGVIDTCVRHCBDOGCVOVGVUCSFGBVGHABJHSGVCIYD**

 **So, that is currently all the news I have. SO LONG**

 **Reveiws? ^ J ^ (P.S check out ma Instagram ╰(*´︶`*)╯**


	3. Unexpected mashup

**Hello people！lets get right on to the story!**

 **I do not own hetalia, anything related to hetalia, or any songs I will use~**

 **All songs I use can be found on YouTube.**

* * *

 _Italics-Feliciano_

 **Bold-Lovino**

 _ **Bold and Italics-both**_

Feliciano and Lovino put on the headsets for their individuals songs, which were coicendently matching sets.

Kiku looked at the two as he out the music into the player.

"Are you two ready?"

The brothers nodded, taking their places infront of the screen on the slightly raised platform. Kiku and Alfred had installed it after deciding that one, it would be useful if the lyrics were hard to hear, and two, because some times songs just made more sense when there was something explaining it/pictures. Kiku pressed play, and the music started.

The music started out soft, with what sounded like traditional instruments, flute, and a scraping sound. Then they all faded out, and a drum replaced them, getting faster, then the singing started.

Everyone was taken back. They had not expected for them to sing diffrent things at the same time. Thankfully, the screen behind them showed the lyrics.

(Note:Just incase anyone gets confused, Lovino is the bold, and each line-bold+italics-are to be sang together)  
 **t's so painful its so sad  
** _What am I singing for?_  
 **It's so frustrating I want to stop it  
** _Paradichlorobenzene  
_ **But even that isn't allowed  
** _I just sing without understanding the meaning_

"Okay, first of all, Kiku what the actual fuck? This is a song from your place right?＂  
"H-hai... Because we are holding this at my place, of course i have songs from everyone else's places, but the majority are mine."  
Everyone was silent. None of them expected this kind of song from the two Italians.

 **I just end up losing everything**  
 _Paradichlorobenzene  
_ **It's so painful I hate it so much**  
 _And so I ran off to find the answer_  
 **It's so meaningless I want to erase it**  
 _Paradichlorobenzene_  
 **I just want to throw everything away I just want to jump out and scream at the top of my lungs**  
 _Even if I already knew that nothing is there for me_

Come

 **Without knowing anything  
** _Rules are the things I hate_  
 **You jump into the night city**  
 _Because I don't like being blinded_  
 **Without saying anything**  
 _So I ran away_  
 **I just watch you**  
 _I forgot about my consequences_  
 **Lining up cheap words**  
 _I hate being ordered around_  
 **Where is th goal?**  
 _I just wanted to be a little evil_  
 **There are no rules there and you easily come apart**  
 _I sneak out my house at midnight and run through the city_  
 **I say that**  
 _What am I living for?_  
 **I'm going to make everything in this world right**  
 _I talk to a stray cat_  
 **I deceived a stray cat**  
 _The cat doesn't answer my question_  
 **By saying I can make everything right**  
 _It just looks down at me with its eyes_  
 **I make a promise I can't even keep**  
 _I swallow coffee even though I can't drink it_  
 **And drown myself in self-satisfaction**  
 _I looked up at the cloudy skies_  
 **Everyone knows they understand**  
 _What can i do right now?_  
 **That's why even to this day**  
 _I don't even know that now  
_

"I wonder if they actually feel this way..." Gilbert muttered, shooting a glance at his brother. Ludwig was silent.  
 _'Self-satisfication? Lovino, I would understand, but Feliciano?'_

 **I'm exposed I'm broken**  
 _And so I scream out my song_  
 **I'm rusted I'm crumbled**  
 _Paradichlorobenzene_  
 **Even the late rumours going around**  
 _I scream without understanding what I'm screaming_  
 **Eventually become the truth**  
 _Paradichlorobenzene_  
 **Even if its a lie I don't care**  
 _Are you satisfies with this?_  
 **You are always right**  
 _Paradichlorobenzene_  
 **I will take your sinful corruption and crush it!**  
 _If you break the rules will something change?  
_  
 _Yes_

"Is this what Lovi feels?" Antonio was staring at the lyrics onscreen. "And how does this even work? Didn't you say this was two songs that the twins each chose separately?"  
Francis nodded.  
"I agree. Kiku, What are your people up to, writing songs like this?"  
Kiku remained silent.

 ** _Is there any meaning to this song?  
There's no meaning to this song  
Is there any sin to this song?  
There's no sin to this song_**

 **Does that song have a meaning at all?  
** _Does benzene have a meaning at all?  
_ **No that song has no meaning at all  
** _No benzene has no meaning at all  
_ **Is that song any sinful at all?  
** _Is benzene any sinful at all?  
_ **The sin to that song is...  
** _The meaning of this song is..._

 **Then I realize doing this won't make anything**  
 _Then I realize everything I'm doing is hypocrisy_  
 **What value do you have in living?**  
 _What value do I have in living?_  
 **The cat was thrown into the water**  
 _The cat died by drowning in water_  
 **You dance around and get thrown by meaningless words**  
 _I throw away my empty coffee cup_  
 **While losing everything**  
 _And look at the sky covered in darkness_  
 **What is good and what is evil?**  
 _What am I doing right now?_  
 **I don't know anything anymore**  
 _I don't even know that_  
 **I don't know anything anymore!**  
 _Come let's go insane!_

"I know this is kinda not the right place to say this, but dang they can sing good."  
Ludwig and Antonio deadpanned at Gilbert, but Kiku and Francis had to agree. The two were singing quite well

 _What am I singing for?  
Paradichlorobenzene  
I just sing without understanding the meaning  
Paradichlorobenzene  
I beat evil by brandishing justice  
Paradichlorobenzene  
Everyone around us stop by we don't notice our stupid acts_

 **There's no way I can forgive**  
 _And so you laugh at me_  
 **This unstoppable feeling**  
 _Paradichlorobenzene_  
 **This pain this hate**  
 _And so I push you away_  
 **I will pierce it and shoot your heart**  
 _Paradichlorobenzene_  
 **It's so painful it's so sad**  
 _I'm right and you're wrong_  
 **It's so meaningless I want to stop it**  
 _Paradichlorobenzene_  
 **But even that wasnt allowed only giving up will save me**  
 _Enveloped by nothingness disappear until there's nothing left of me  
_  
 _Come  
_  
 **But if it's okay I don't care**  
 _Let us sing and let us dance_  
 **I will forgive it I will approve it**  
 _Paradichlorobenzene_  
 **Even the smiles even the jealousy  
** _Come let us laugh and fill ourselves with jealousy_  
 **I could almost instantly fall in love with it**  
Paradichlorobenzene  
 **Good is fine, evil is fine  
** _Myself, yourself and everything_ else  
 **Let's do benzene let's fall** **asleep**  
 _Paradichlorobenzene_  
 **No more I'm tired will we be saved?**  
 _Come_ _let us go insane and let us sleep until we rot away_

 _Come_

The same music continued for a bit then-

 ** _Ah~_**

Everyone was in shock, having seen the lyrics appear on the screen as well. The singers came down, and their reactions to what they sang was...not reassuring for one thing. Lovino was angrily punching the wall, while Feliciano was just staring blankly ahead. Both had tears running down their faces. No one had noticed them crying, too caught up in the song and the message it held.

"Lovi? Feli?" Antonio carefully approached the twins. Having known them for so long, he knew to be careful. Francis followed behind him.

"What the hell do you want, Spain?"

Everyone froze. Lovino had called Antonio by his country name. Each country had a human name, and they would give it to their close friends to call them. Most of the major countries knew each other enough to call everyone by their human names. For Lovino, who was practically raised by Antonio to call him Spain was...jarring, to say the least. Antonio took a deep breath.

"Are you and Feliciano alright, Lovino."

Lovino seemed to be recovering, wiping away his tears, but Feliciano remained the same. At his question, he glanced at his younger brother, only now seeing what was wrong.

"Feli? Feli, answer me, are you alright?"

Feliciano blinked.

"Fratello? I'm fine. Carry on with the songs, everyone!"

After the song, everyone could see just how fake his normal bright smile was. _'Is he always hiding his emotions?'_ Was running through everyone's mind. Matthew made a note to talk to Feliciano, his fellow, ahem, secret-keeping friend as soon as possible. Kiku wondered if it was a good idea after all to use 'that' instead of a regular karaoke machine. He cleared his throat.

"If Feliciano-kun wants us to continue, then we will continue."

Everyone reluctantly returned to their seats, knowing what Kiku was trying to say. _'Give them space'_ Kiku reached for the hat with their names.

"The next person to sing will be..."

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Who will sing next? What will they sing?**

 **How did you like this chapter? I got this from a video of the two Italians actually singing to this. The Nordics might come later, they might not. Is there any countries you guys want me to add? Micronations are also welcome to come! I am trying to add on to chapters whenever i have time, and is currently working on the next chapter.**

 **COMMENT!**


	4. HONHONHON

**HELLO I AM NOT DED （╹◡╹）**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own Hetalia or any songs used. All songs can be found on YouTube**

* * *

"...Francis-san!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhon, looks like its big brothers turn now!"

Francis was trying to lift the tension, and, well, it worked. Especially with Arthur.

"Just shut up already you bloody frenchie. "

"Francis-san," Kiku asked softly. "Would you like to choose your own song or would you prefer shuffle?"

Francis blinked. He did not know that Kiku had a karaoke machine that was capable of shuffling songs and choosing one at random.

"Ohonhonhon, I'll take the shuffle, Kiku! Saves me the time deciding."

With a nod, Kiku went and pressed the shuffle while Francis went onstage and put on the headset. Kiku gave a thumbs up, Francis nodded, and-

"pftt."

Arthur stifled a laugh. The music started with a light tinkling and then, there was the lyrics.

 **What if everyone skipped down  
Along the city streets that run all throughout the town  
Imagine if they met up in the city's heart  
And one by one they held hands and gazed into the night sky  
If everyone would look around from where they stand  
And open up and learn to give and take a chance**

No one was laughing now. The song might have sounded a bit stupid, but they could see now how the song suited Francis, especially Arthur.

 **Then that would be the hope to chase away my cries  
So don't you fret just live on with your head held high-iyaiya~~**

 **HONHON set it free  
Come one let the crazy show  
Because if you don't life would be so dull you know  
Headphones at full blast  
Rhythm's got me pumped at last  
OUI OUI open road  
Gotta make it on my own**

...never mind, it seems like Francis had to make the song sound even more stupider. Feliciano was dancing happily along to the song, which, even though it should assure everyone he was fine, they were still caught up in his and Lovino's song. Lovino was just glad that the French bastard was trying to lift the atmosphere.

 **HONHON can't you see endless possibilities  
HONHON hear that beat  
Sounds like it's your heart to me  
HONHON stay with me  
Don't abandon what could be  
OUI OUI that's the way  
AH you make me happy  
**

 **Everyday HON  
Everytime is HON  
Jump on a carousel and don't let go  
Everyday HON  
Everytime is HON  
We can not stay like this but even so**

 **HONHON set it free  
Come one let the crazy show  
** **Because if you don't life would be so dull you know  
Headphones at full blast  
Rhythm's got me pumped at last  
OUI OUI open road  
Gotta make it on my own** **  
**

 **HONHON OUI OUI OUI HONHON OUI HON OUI HONHON  
OUI OUI HONHONHON OUI OUI HON OUI HON OUI OUI  
HONHON OUI OUI OUI HONHON OUI HON OUI HONHON  
OUI OUI HONHONHON OUI OUI HON OUI HON OUI OUI**

Now came a small instrumental, and Arthur took that opportunity to groan.

"This is taking it too far..." He mumbled. Gilbert and Antonio laughed at his misery. Kiku was also struggling, but it was because he had remembered a citizen of his, and that citizen happened to be the one who made this song. He stifled his laughter, suddenly thinking of Francis in her outfit. ** _(not kidding this mental image tho :D :D :D)_**

 **What if everyone skipped down  
Along the city streets that run all throughout the town  
Imagine if they met up in the city's heart  
And one by one they held hands and gazed into the night sky  
If everyone would look around from where they stand  
And open up and learn to give and take a chance  
Then that would be the hope to chase away my cries  
So don't you fret just live on with your head held high-iyaiya~**

 **HONHON can't you see endless possibilities?  
HONHON hear that beat  
Sound like it's your heart to me  
HONHON stay with me  
Don't abandon what could be  
OUI OUI that's the way  
AH you make me happy**

 **Everyday HON  
Everytime is HON  
Jump on a carousel and don't let go  
Everyday HON  
Everytime is HON  
We can not stay like this but even so**

 **HONHON OUI OUI OUI HONHON OUI HON OUI HONHON  
OUI OUI HONHONHON OUI OUI HON OUI HON OUI OUI  
HONHON OUI OUI OUI HONHON OUI HON OUI HONHON  
OUI OUI HONHONHON OUI OUI HON OUI HON OUI OUI**

 **HONHON OUI OUI OUI HONHON OUI HON OUI HONHON  
OUI OUI HONHONHON OUI OUI HON OUI HON OUI OUI  
HONHON OUI OUI OUI HONHON OUI HON OUI HONHON  
OUI OUI HONHONHON OUI OUI HON OUI HON OUI OUI**

There was a small instrumental again, then the song ended the same way it started-with a light twinkling sound. As Francis stepped down, he was immediately bombarded by Arthur, who started hitting him.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT? IT WAS A FINE SONG, THEN YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN IT!"

Everyone was laughing, and, inwardly, they all felt thankful that Francis had lifted the atmosphere from the Italies song.

"WHO'S SINGING NEXT DUDES?"

Kiku sighed.

"Alfred-san, please remember that we have to take breaks. How about this," At this, Kiku smiled. "We take a break, eat, drink, and I show you the original video of this song."

 **MAGICAL TIMESKIP~~~~~~~~~**

Yao ended cooking, with Feliciano, Kiku, and Francis helping. After they all ate, Kiku showed them the video **(1)** and they all couldn't stop laughing.

Alfred sat up, wiping a tear of his face.

"So dudes _pfttt_ we still have some time so does anyone want to- ahem, sing? _PfttttthahaHAHAHAHA_ I'M SORRY THAT SONG IS JUST TOO FUNNY-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

And so everyone was yet again stuck in a laughing session.

After everyone calmed down(again), Kiku reached for the names.

"Hey does anyone want another duet?"

Gilbert's question made everyone ponder.

"How about a trio?"

"Duet sounds nice..."

"Nah trio is obviously better!"

"How about we vote?"

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Sorry about the sow updates, but since school just finished recently, hopefully I can update more!**

 **(1) Just search up "Pon Pon Pon " on Youtube. I swear, she was high when she edited the video**

 **Reviews amuse me.**


	5. Big brother (NO)

**Hello!**

 **I do not own anything in this fanfic, and all songs will be found on YouTube, feel free to listen to it le reading!**

* * *

"...and the voting demands a... Duet!"

The nations glanced at each other. The only nations that would be happy doing a duet was the Italy's, but after the twins song, they were a bit apprehensive. Fortunately, the doorbell rang.

"Please excuse me." Kiku went and answered the door. After a moment, he returned with-

"Lukas! I didn't expect you and your family to be here!"

And indeed, the Nordics had been invited.

"Hey Hey Hey! Why don't we get them to sing a duet?"

Arthur sighed.

"Alfred you can't just ask them to sing after they just arrive-"

"Hahahahahahah, I'm sure Lukas would be willing to sing a duet with his little brother!"

Lukas visibly perked up, while Emil glared at Matthias. Kiku shrugged, then gestured to the song choosing machine.

"Would you like a song choose randomly or not?"

Emil went straight for the headphones, not even glancing at Lukas.

"Random will be fine."

Kiku looked at Lukas for confirmation, and when he got a nod, he pressed random. Funnily enough, like what had happened with the Italy's, the headphones changed to match each other. They only difference this time was that the respective flag was on their headphones. The brothers (at least in Lukas' perspective) got onto the stage. The music started with an electronic sound, then turned into an upbeat piano rhythm.

 _ **(Bold+Italics=Emil,**_ **Bold=Lukas,** Underline=both)

 ** _The legend of the phantom, it was all imagined?_**  
 _ **I had expectiations for it, so don't you dare laugh!**_

 **After all I had thought that you had, promised to call me 'big brother'  
** **Until I am satisfied.**

"Of course even when singing the subject of brothers is still managing to be brought up."

Matthias sighed, Tino and Berwald both seeming to agree. Alfred laughed, and anyone who wasn't familiar with the Nordics were confused as to what was going on.

 **Right now, right here, infront of your eyes,** _ **  
**_ **Denmark, read the letter aloud,**

"What?!"

 ** _No matter how you look at it, we are still brothers,  
but the _****_significance,  
Is what I don't understand!_**

 **Don't let that bother you anymore,  
I'll tease Denmark for a while longer,**

"Why do I keep on getting mentioned?"

 ** _Even Mr Puffin would fly away,  
_ _Since you have that kind of_ _attitude!_**

There was a small break, where the upbeat piano once again started.

 **Being called Older Brother is nice, even just 'Big Brother ' is fine.  
Are you calling me ****arrogant?**

 ** _I don't like calling you older brother, or being called the younger brother,  
I'm not a child anymore, I don't care anymore._**

 **Ah, I put my hand on your shoulder,  
 _Sweden's on my side,  
_ This feeling, it's looming over me, and it's  
Unbearable!**

"Hm?" Sweden frowned slightly. He didn't mean to make anyone scared of him...

 ** _You want me to say it as promised, brother dear? Older brother? Both are detestable  
_ I'll make you submit, even when you honestly like me  
**

Once again a break sounded, only the piano was playing along. The music turned softer.

 **When being happy, and comfortable  
** **In the end, it's always just self-satisfaction  
 _You're too old, to be saying things like that  
_** _ **I can't imagine it actually being fun**_

 **Why don't you trying to say it now  
Where exactly do you find ****dissatisfaction  
 _At this point I should probably run away  
_ _But you know, I'll never give up_  
**

Now as promised say it  
 **Because you'll never hear the end of this  
 _I'll never hear the end of this  
_** Even if I say something this will never end  
But you know, I am almost at my limit

Ah~  
Ah so annoying

The two harmonised, then the music with the piano played before stopping.

"That was great Lukas!"

Lukas just had his usual passive face, while Emil just huffed. Lukas turned to face his brother.

"Big brother."

"No."

"Big brother."

"NO!"

"...Big sister."

"Are you okay?"

The nations just laughed. Kiku fetched the name drawing bowl again.

"Solo, duet, or trio?"

"Let's do another solo!"

"Yeah, solo!"

"Alright." Kiku cleared his throat. "The next solo will be..."

* * *

 **Oof finally updated~**

 **Who should go next?  
I'm always up for suggestions!**

 **REVEIW!**


	6. Copycat

**EYyy**

 **I do not own anything in this fanfic!**

 **All songs I use can be found on Youtube, including this.**

* * *

"Alfred!"

"Yeah!" Alfred pumped his fist into the air. "The hero finally get's to sing!"

Kiku smiled politely.

"Would you like to shuffle or choose?"

Alfred gave Kiku a blinding smile.

"Don't worry, I'll choose!"

Alfred walked over and started looking over the songs, frowning.

 _'Just about every song so far has told us something about the nations singing. Is this what you meant Kiku? That this is not a regular karaoke machine?'_

He looked at the songs that popped up, and, sure enough, there were a few songs that ahem, contrasted with Alfred's stupid personality. He stared at the choices, then shrugged. This is a bonding thing, isn't it? He would try not to hide too much.

"Alright, the Hero's chosen!"

Kiku came over and helped setting up everything. When he saw the song, he looked at Alfred worrying.

"Alfred-kun..."

"It's alright Keeks, I choose this."

Kiku sighed. But didn't say anything.

Alfred stepped up onto the mini stage. Unaware, as his back was facing the tv, a blank image of a person showed up. The nations were very confused, while Kiku just sighed. The music started, and it was...not what they expected. It started with a melody, but it was in a eerie, electric-sounding guitar sound.

 **Say hello  
** **Who are you  
** **And we'll start from scratch again  
** **Gotta go  
** **Talk to you soon  
** **Day by day, I'm fading away**

Once again, the nations were surprised at the song. Francis turned to Kiku, a deadpan expression on his face.

"This is a song from your place again isn't it?"

Kiku smiled sheepishly. Arthur face-palmed.

"Honestly, what goes on in their heads?"

 **We get along just fine  
I say everything  
You want to hear  
"It's funny how much I,  
Feel like I'm looking in a mirror"**

"Woah woah woah, hold on, explain this."

Gilbert frowned, Matthias looking the same.

 **I can't remember  
Who I am  
** **Everything's a blur  
** **Take me over**

 **I'lL beCoMe wHat yoU lIKe  
** **ThiS is wHAt yoU wAntEd RighT?  
SAcrIfice AlL I KNow  
I wILL teAcH mySElF tO Let gO**

 **COPY THAT COPYCAT  
** **COPY THAT COPYCAT**

"Alfred..."

Matthew glanced around the room. He was getting curious now as well. Just what did Kiku use as a karaoke machine?

 **Say "Hello,  
What's up ****with you?"  
I'm starting to talk like you do  
Here we go  
I'll be gone soon  
Day by day,  
Everything has changed**

 **We've grown apart this time  
I can't figure out the reason why  
"It's funny how much I'd  
Kinda like to see you cry"  
**

"I-is this true?"

Feliciano whimpered, hugging Lovino again.

 **I can't remember  
Who I am  
Everything's a blur  
Take me over  
**

 **IlL bEComE wHAt yOu lIkE  
THIs iS whAT yoU wANted rIGht?  
SaCriFIce alL I KNOw  
I wiLl teACh mySelF tO leT Go**

"W-what does he mean by 'I'll become what you like'? I like him just the way he is!"

Feliciano was teary-eyed at this point. Many other nations just looked away uncomfortably.

 **COPY THAT COPYCAT  
** **COPY THAT COPYCAT  
COPY THAT COPYCAT  
COPY THAT COPYCAT**

 **I can't remember  
Who I am  
Everything's a blur  
Take me over**

 **ILL BecOMe whAT yOu lIke  
ThIs Is wHat yOu wANted rIght?  
SAcrifiCE alL I KnOw  
I wiLl tEAch mYselF to LeT gO  
**

 **COPY THAT COPYCAT  
COPY THAT COPYCAT  
COPY THAT COPYCAT  
COPY THAT COPYCAT**

The same music as the intro played for a bit, then faded away. Alfred stepped of the stage, and was immediately bombarded by nations wanting answers. However, one caught his eye.

"Alfred, what-" "It's fine."

He cut in. Smiling, he turned to face the crowd.

"Has anyone wondered about the fact that I have not only Americans in my land, but also people from all over the world?"

Leaving the nations to ponder his question, he went to the corner where Arthur, Francis, and Matthew were waiting for him.

"Stupid git, you didn't have to do that..."

Alfred smiled at Arthur.

"It's fine, I choose it by myself."

Matthew cut in this time.

"But you still could have-"

"No." Alfred stared at his twin. "Kiku even warned me. This was done by my own decision."

Francis sighed.

"I suppose if this is what you say. Come, Arthur, Matthieu. Let's give Alfred a bit of time on his own."

Although they clearly didn't want to leave him, they could see that Francis meant it. So they allowed themselves to be dragged away.

Alfred let out the breath he was holding, slowly sliding down onto the floor. After a while, Kiku timidly walked over and asked if he was okay.

"I'm fine, Kiku. You guys can go with the next person."

Kiku looked unsure, but nodded.

"Remember, Alfred-san, if you need help or just someone to talk to, we're all here."

Alfred blinked, then smiled.

"Of course! Come on, we can't keep them waiting!"

The nations once again crowded around the Japanese. Alfred caught Arthur, Francis, and Matthew's eyes and gave them a smile. He was fine.

"And-"

RINGRINGRINGRING

"Aw come on man!"

Kiku sighed.

"I will go get the door. Please wait."

"Hello, is...Yao-san?"

Sure enough, Yao, Yong Soo, and Leon were at the door, the latter two gripping onto Yao.

"Hey~ Can we come in? It took a lot of effort to get Teacher to come, so we'd rather not have him run away now!"

Lips twitching up, Kiku nodded, stepping aside.

"Follow me."

"Finally! Oh hey Yong Soo!" Alfred grinned at the Korean. "Joining us?"

"Yeah!"

After the three newcomers (well one reluctant one) had added their names to the bowl, Kiku shuffled it.

"The next person to sing is..."

* * *

 **I finally uploaded!**

 **Sorry, life has been a bit hectic.**

 **Who should sing next?**


End file.
